PREDICCION
by aleccullen
Summary: NO HAY RUPTURAS LIMPIAS QUE TERMINEN CON EL ALMA. NO HAY SENTIMIENTOS VIVOS SI NO HAY ESPERANZA. FRASE INEDITA POR: aleccullen


POV. ALICE: NEW MOON

CAPITULO: PREDICCION

DATE START´S: 03-29-10.

PREFACIO: NO RECORDAR TU VIDA PASADA NO ES FACIL, NI TAMPOCO SER INMORTAL, PERO TAMPOCO PERDER A LA PERSONA QUE CREIAS QUE SERIA LA QUE ALEGRARA MAS TU EXISTENCIA. EDWARD NOS PIDIO "NO REGREN, QUIERO QUE SEA NORMAL." Y YO HACIA PUCHEROS. PERO NO LO LOGRÉ HIZO QUE CADA UNO DE LA FAMILIA LE PROMETIERA QUE NOS ALEJARIAMOS DE BELLA. DOLOROSO FUE EL DARME CUENTA QUE BELLA EN MI MENTE YA NO ERA LA VAMPIRA QUE SIEMPRE VEIA, AHORA SOLO ERA... HUMANA. MI HERMANO PUDE DECIR LO QUE QUIERA PERO ENTIENDO CLARAMENTE EL PROFUNDO Y AMARGO DOLOR DE BELLA, NO HAY RUPTURAS LIMPIAS QUE TERMINEN CON EL ALMA. NO HAY SENTIMIENTOS VIVOS SI NO HAY ESPERANZA. Y QUE ESPERANZA PUEDE HABER CUANDO TE DICEN "NO" PERO TAMPOCO EL ALMA QUEDA LIMPIA DESPUES DE UN AMOR QUE PENSASTE QUE DURARIA UN "PARA SIEMPRE". TAL VEZ AON MUY METICHE Y ME ENTROMETO SIEMPRE EN LA VIDA DE BELLA PERO... SI NO ES ASI ¿QUIÉN PUEDE SALVARLA?.

"PREDICCION"

HABIA INTENTADO NO PENSAR Y NO BUSCAR A BELLA EN MIS PREDICCIONES, ASI QUE ME DEDIQUE A DISTRAERME PARA QUE MI OTRO LADO SENTIMENTAL NO SE APODERARA DE MI Y DEJARA DE BUSCAR SU DESTINO, PERO ME ANGUSTIABA TANTO SU DESTINO YA QUE NO SABIA POR QUE RAYOS EN ALGUNOS MOMENTOS LA PERDIA COMPLETAMENTE. ESO ME ENFURRUÑABA TANTO QUE ME DABA MIGRAÑA. AUNQUE SE LO HABIA PROMETIDO A EDWARD QUE NO ME IBA ENTROMETER EN SU VIDA. ME DOLIA TANTO LO QUE LE PASABA A MI HERMANO QUE NO SABIA QUE HACER PARA AYUDARLO, PERO AUNQUE INTENTARA AYUDARLO EL SE EMPEÑABA EN ESTAR SOLO, NUNCA NOS CONTESTABA EL TELEFONO, Y SOLO LLAMABA PARA SABER SI ENCONTRABAMOS BIEN. AUN ASI LO ENTENDIA, DEBIA DE SER DIFIL PARA ÉL, MAS DE LO QUE A MI ME DOLIA HABER DEJADO DESPROTEGIDA A LA QUE CREIA QUE SERIA MI MEJOR HERMANA. PERO POR MAS DE QUE INTENTABA HACER UN MUNDO EN MI CABEZA, NI CON UNA ILUCION PODRIA VER A BELLA CERCA DE EDWARD O DE MI. APENAS AYER HABIA IDO DE CAZA CON JAZ. SE SENTIA CULPABLE TODAVIA CONSIGO MISMO DESDE EL DESATRE DE LA FIESTA DE BELLA, PERO HABIA TRATADO DE CONVENCERLO MUCHAS VECES EDWARD QUE NO HABIA SIDO SU CULPA QUE ERA DE ÉL POR NO HABERSE ALEJADO DE BELLA DESDE EL PRINSIPIO. ERA TAN TERCO QUE ME DABAN GANAS DE DARLE UN GOLPE FUERTE EN LA MANDIBULA Y TORCERCELA. EMMETT QUE ERA EL MAS DIVERTIDO DE NOSOTROS ESTABA TRISTE, ESME ESTABA TAN TRISTE QUE NO HAYABA CON QUE DISTRAERSE QUE HASTA TRABAJABA REDTAURANDO UNA CASA DEL SIGLO XVII, CUANDO ANTES CASI NO LO HACIA, TODOS LO EXTRAÑABAMOS, NO ERA LO MISMO SIN EDWARD, Y PARA MI NO ERA LO MISMO SIN ÉL Y BELLA. A UN LADO DE MI ESTABA SENTADO JAZ VIENDO LA TELEVISION UN PROGRAMA DE CONCURSOS Y RISAS. IBA IR DE COMPRAS, YA NECESITABA ROPA, AUNQUE BUENO TAMBIEN A CAMINAR UN POCO PARA PENSAR Y DESESTRESARME QUE AUNQUE ERA UN VAMPIRO ME ESTRESABA TECNICAMENTE ESTA SUSPIRANDO Y MIRANDO A JAZ:

– VOY A SALIR DE COMPRAS ¿ME ACOMPAÑAS? -SABIA QUE NO LO IBA HACER ASI QUE SOLO LO HICE ASI COMO QUE NO QUERIENDO LA COSA.

-NO CARIÑO, QUIERES IR SOLA, LO SÉ, VE- SOLO QUERIA SALIRSE POR LA TANGENTE NO LE GUSTABA ACOMPAÑARME PORQUE SABIA QUE ME TARDABA MUCHO.- TE ESPERO AQUÍ.

-ESTA BIEN, TE COMPRARE ALGO.-DIJE CON UNA SONRISA

-LO QUE QUIERAS, AMOR. –SE DESPIDIO DE MI CON UN BESO LARGO. DIRIJI MIS LABIOS A SU OIDO PARA DECIRLE:

-TE AMO…-SOLO SONRIO DULCEMENTE Y DI LA VUELTA PARA DIRIJIRME AL VOLVO PLATIADO DE EDWARD QUE LO HABIA DEJADO EN NUESTRAS MANOS, PORQUE DIJO QUE NO NESECITABA DE CARRO, QUE CAMINARIA.

CUANDO LLEGUE A LA TIENDA MAS GRANDE QUE ENCONTRE DE ROPA ME BAJE DEL COCHE PARA DIRIJIRME AL INTERIOR. CUANDO MIRABA LA ROPA ME PERCATABA DE UNA TIENDA DONDE VENDIAN ROPA TIPICA DE ESA ROPA QUE USABA MI… BELLA. AUN NO ENTENDIA PORQUE HABIA SUCEDIDO TODO ESO TALVEZ SI YO NO HUBIERA HECHO ESA FIESTA AUN ESTARIAMOS EN ESE PUEBLITO TAN PEQUEÑO NUBLADO Y TAN PERFECTO PARA NOSOTROS. PERO TENIA POR QUE TORTURARME DE ESA MANERA SI EDWARD LO HUBIERA PENSADO MEJOR AUN ESTARIAMOS AHÍ AUNQUE HUBIERA PASADO LO QUE PASO. NI YO NI JAZ LA TENIAMOS. ERA SU PROBLEMA Y SI EL QUERIA SUFRIR SIN ELLA LO RESPETARIAMOS TODOS COMO SIEMPRE. ENTRE A VER UN MANIQUI CON UN JUEGO DE ROPA ENCANTADORA, QUE DE REPENTE ME INTERESO O TALVEZ SOLO ME GUSTO SU COLOR Y POR NO LLEGAR SIN NADA A LA CASA LA COMPRARIA. ME DIRIJI AL APARADOR LLAMANDOLE A LA JOVEN QUE ESTABA DETRAS DEL MOSTRADOR.

-QUIERO ESA.-LA JOVEN ME MIRO COMO DE COSTUMBRE, CON LA MANDUBULA CASI CAIDA.

-DISCULPE PERO ESAS PRENDAS ES UN DISEÑO UNICO, NO SE LAS PUEDO VENDER—DIJO LA MUCHACHA DE PELO TEÑIDO Y RECOGIDO, FLACUCHENTA Y TENIA UN ASPECTO UN POCO DESCUIDADO. ESA BLUSA TENIA QUE LLEVARMELA ASI QUE TRATE DE HACERLO DE LA MANERA MÁS AMABLE POSIBLE.

-¿USTED LAS DISEÑO, ENTONCES? – PREGUNTE AMABLEMENTE Y CON ASOMBRO Y CURIOSIDAD.

-SI, NO PENSE QUE LO NOTARA.

-SON MUY HERMOSAS. ¿CUANTO PEDIRIA POR ELLAS SI LAS VENDIERA?

-NO LO SÉ, TALVEZ Y COMO ES UNICA…-PENSO POR UN SEGUNDO- 1000 DOLARES.-SIN PENSARLO SAQUE MI CARTERA, SACANDO QUINCE BILLETES DE CIEN DOLARES Y LOS EXTENDI EN EL MOSTRADOR:

-LA QUIERO.-Y LE LANCE UNA SONRISA AMABLE. MIRO EL DINERO Y SUPE QUE ERA MIA ANTES DE QUE CONTESTARA, ME MIRE SALIENDO DE LA TIENDA CON LA BOLSA DE LA TIENDA Y SONREI ALEGREMENTE Y DESPUES EN MENOS DE UN MINUTO.

-ESTA BIEN. ES SUYA.- NO AGUANTE REIR DE SATISFACCION, NO HABIA NADA IMPOSIBLE PARA MÍ.

CUANDO SALI DE LA TIENDA SABIA QUE ERA LA MISMA IMAGEN QUE MI CABEZA ME HABIA DADO HACE UNOS MINUTOS, ME DIRIJI A LA TIENDA DE HOMBRES PARA COMPRAR ALGO PARA JAZ, SE LO HABIA PROMETIDO IBA TAN DISTRAIDA QUE NI SIQUIERA RECORDABA LO QUE PASABA. CUANDO SALI DE LA TIENDA LLEGANDO AL AUTO, SE ME VINIERON A LA MENTE MUCHAS IMÁGENES.

—BELLA POR FIN!— DIJE PARA MIS ADENTROS SONREI, PERO SE ME BORRO LA SONRISA RAPIDAMENTE BELLACAMINABA HACIA UN ACANTILADO —NO! —SABÍA QUE IBA HACER POR SU ROSTRO. DESPUES OTRAS IMÁGENES NITIDAS DE COMO TRATABA DE AVENTARSE, Y…

-N...O…- SUSURRÉ Y ME AGARRE LAS SIENES DESESPERADA. ME SUBI AL COCHE SIN BORRAR LAS IMÁGENES DE MI MENTE, MIRE CON HITO HACIA EL FRENTE. BELLA CERRABA LOS OJOS Y SE DEJO CAER, CERRE MIS OJOS CON MUCHO SUFRIMIENTO, ¿CÓMO SE LO DIRIA A EDWARD? ¿TENDRIA EL VALOR PARA HACERLO? ¿QUÉ HARÍA AL RESPECTO? MAS BIÉN.. ¿QUÉ HARÍA YO? ¿TENIA QUE HACER ALGO? ¿Y… CHARLIE? POBRE… ¿REALMENTE TENDRIA QUE ENTROMETERME ASI NADA MAS SIN AVISARLE A EDWARD? NO, NO, LE AVISARIA. SERIA INCAPAZ. AHORA NO. NO PUEDO HACERLO ME MATARA SI LO HAGO, PERO… ¿Y CHARLIE? NO! DEFINITIVAMENTE TENGO QUE AYUDARLO. ESTO NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR ASI, COMO SI YO NUNCA HUBIERA EXISTIDO. YO NO! TENGO QUE HACER ALGO. ¿LLAMARLO? ME PREGUNTARA QUE COMO LO SUPE. NO. ¿IR A FORKS?-DEJE QUE MI MENTE FUERA MAS HAYA Y… SI. IRE A FORKS.

PRENDI EL MOTOR DEL COCHE Y HECHE ANDAR SIN PARAR HASTA QUE LLEGUE A LA CASA DE TANYA Y SU FAMILIA.

-JASPER!-GRITE PARA QUE ME BUSCARA RAPIDAMENTE, IBA SABER QUE NO ERA LOGICO QUE GRITARA ASI QUE ME BUSCARIA RAPIDO. Y NO ME EQUIVOQUE YA ESTABA FRENTE A MI.- TENEMOS QUE REGRESAR A FORKS.

-¿PORQUE? ¿QUE PASA?, ALICE.-PREGUNTO SENTANDOME EN LA SILLA QUE ESTABA A UN LADO DE NOSOTROS.

-JAZ, ES BELLA.-DIJE EN SUSURROS MIRANDOLO CON PROFUNDA TRISTEZA.

-¿QUÉ PASA CON BELLA?-PREGUNTO CON MUCHA PREOCUPACION, COMO HACE ALGUNOS MESES CUANDO EL JAMES ESTUBO TRAS ELLA.-¿QUÉ LE SUCEDE?

-BELLA.-PASE MI ASQUEROSA PONSOÑA POR MI GARGANTA.-BELLA MURIO. SE AVENTO DE UN ACANTILADO. TENEMOS QUE VOLVER. HUBO UN SILENCIO AGRUMADOR.

-ALICE, TRANQUILISATE, CARIÑO TU NO PUEDES IR A FORKS. EDWARD TE MATARA SI LO HACER.-SE QUEDO CALLADO POR UN SEGUNDO VASILANDO.- SE LO PROME-TIMOS, QUE NO REGRESARIAMOS.

-Y DE QUE SIRVIO. SUS ESTUPIDAS PROMESAS NO LE SIRVIERON A BELLA PARA NADA,¿ NO TE DAS CUENTA?, BELLA NO ESTA EN FORKS MAS. HACI QUE IRE. DESPUES QUE PASE LO QUE TENGA QUE PASAR.

-YO NO IRE. SI QUIERES IR VEZ. POR MI PARTE NO LE DIRE NADA A EDWARD.

-GRACIAS, AMOR. PERO TENGO QUE AVISARLES A LOS DEMÁS ESCEPTO A EDWARD-LO MIRE Y CON SIJILO MOVI MI MANO DE LAS SUYAS QUE ESTABAN ENTRELAZADAS Y TOME EL CELULAR, MARCANDO EL PRIMER CONTACTO QUE RECONOCÍ.

-ROSE, IRE A FORKS BELLA A MUERTO.-DIJE EN SUSURROS.

-¿CÓMO? ¿ESTÁS SEGURA?-PREGUNTO PREOCUPADA COMO NUNCA LA HABIA ESCUCHADO.

-ROSE, LO VÍ. MÁS QUE CLARO NO PUEDE ESTAR. AVISALES A LOS DEMÁS. EDWARD ME MATARA SI SE ENTERA DONDE ESTOY ASI QUE PIDO DISCRESION POR FAVOR.

-AVISARE A LOS DEMAS.-DIJO.

-HASTA LUEGO. DIJE SIN GANAS. Y CERRE EL TELEFONO PLATIADO PARA QUE COLGARA.

SALÍ DE CASA, AUN NO LLEGABA NADIE, TODOS SE HABIAN IDO DE CAZA ASI QUE SOLO JAZ DEJARIA UNA NOTA DESPIDIENDOSE POR QUE EL SE REGRESARIA CORNELL DONDE ESTABA ESTUDIANDO LA UNIVERSIDAD. PLANIABAMOS QUEDARNOS UNOS DIAS MAS PERO LA NOTICIA DE HOY NO LO IMPEDIA. ME DIRIJI AL COCHE A ECHAR UNA MALETA CON UN CAMBIO DE ROPA, YA QUE EN LA CASA DE FORKS HABIA DEJADO MUCHA. JAZ SUBIO AL COCHE PARA DEJARME EN EL AEROPUERTO DONDE TOMARIA EL AVION A SEATTLE Y DE AHÍ IRIA A PIE HASTA FORKS ES MEJOR QUE TOMAR AVIONETA LLEGARIA MAS RAPIDO. Y EL SE IRIA EN COCHE HASTA CORNELL CON LA FAMILIA.

-CUIDATE MUCHO, JAZ.-LE DIJE CUANDO ME DESPEDIA DE EL EN EL PASILLO DE REVISION DE PASAPORTES.-TE VERE PRONTO.

-TU CUIDATE MUCHO, Y SALUDAS DE MI PARTE A CHARLIE. MI… PESAME.-DIJO TOMANDOME DE MIS MEJILLAS Y DANDOME UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS, CUANDO NUESTROS LABIOS SE JUNTARON SENTI SU ALIENTO CALIDO Y SENTI COMO MI MUNDO SE TRANSFORMABA MAS LIGERO Y DESPREOCUPADO, ESTO FUE COSA DE JASPER. SE LO AGRADECIA EN ESE MOMENTO QUE ME DIERA UN POCO DE TRANQUILIDAD AUNQUE ESTO NO FURA A DURAR MUCHO.

-LO HARÉ.-CAMINE HACIA LA FILA YA VACIA PARA ENTREGAR MI BOLETO PARA ABORDAR EL AVION. SACUDI LA MANO PARA DESPIEDIRME DE JASPER Y ME IMITO REGALANDOME UNA LIGERA SONRISA.

CUANDO SUBI AL AVIO TRATE DE CERRAR LOS OJOS TRATANDO DE CONCETRARME EN BELLA Y NO VEIA A BELLA MAS QUE DEBAJO DEL AGUA SIN NADIE QUE LA AYUDARA. CON LA CORRIENTE TAN FUERTE QUE HABIA NO HABIA SALIDA. CHARLIE LA DEBERIA DE ESTAR BUSCANDO MUY PREOCUPADO COMO LA VEZ QUE LA VI PERDERCE EN EL BOSQUE. NO QUISE VER MS ESAS IMÁGENES TAN HORRIBLES QUE ME HACIAN PONERME MAS MELANCOLICA DE LO QUE YA ME ENCONTRABA. ME CONCENTRE EN SI EDWARD AUN NO SABIA NADA Y NO. AUN SEGUIA SUMIDO EN LA OBSCURIDAD DE UN CUARTO EN RÍO DE JANEIRO. QUE HORROR ESTO ERA COMO UNA VERDADERA PELICULA DE TERROR. UNO SUFRIENDO QUERIENDO MORIR POR ALEJARSE DE LA MUJER DE SU VIDA POR UNA ESTUPIDEZ QUE SE PUEDO HABER SOLUCIONADO. MUCHAS VECES SE LO HABIA DICHO A EDWARD QUE NO ERA BUENA IDEA DE DEJAR SOLA A BELLA, PERO NO ENTENDIA ES TERCO, NO ENTENDIA QUE DAÑO LE ESTABA CAUSANDO A BELLA Y HACI MISMO Y SI SE LO HACIA A ÉL NOS HACIA DAÑO A TODA LA FAMILIA. TODO ESTO ESTABA PASANDO POR LLEVAR TODO ESTO AL CAÑO. QUISE HACERME LA DORMIDA Y NO ABRIR LOS OJOS. LE DABA TANTAS VUELTAS AL ASUNTO.

CUANDO LLEGUE A SEATTLE, ME SUMERGI DENTRO DEL BOSQUE PARA ECHARME A CORRER ENTRE LOS ARBUSTOS. CUANDO LLEGUE A LA CASA QUE PENSABE QUE NUNCA IBA A VOLVER, CAMINE ENTRE LOS ARBUSTOS Y PASTO DESCUIDADO Y LARGO. ENTRE A LA CASA QUE OLIA A OLVIDO, HABIA POLVO POR TODOS LADOS. CAMINE LENTAMENTE VIENDO CADA SENTIMETRO DE MI ALREDEDOR, SUBI LAS ESCALERAS Y CAMINE POR EL VESTIBULO LENTAMENTE COMO EN LAS ENTREPIDAS SERIES DE TERROR, PERO SOLO QUE AHORA NO BUSCABA AL MONSTRO O AL ASECINO MIRABA Y RECORDABA LOS MOMENTOS TAM FELICES QUE HABIAMOS VIVIDO AHÍ, NUNCA ME HABIA PASADO ESO EN UN NUEVO HOGAR O OTRA CASA DONDE VOLVIAMOS DESPUES DE AÑOS. TALVEZ POR QUE ESTA CASA NO LA HABIAMOS DEJADO POR UNA SITUACION DE ABURRIMIENTO, SINO POR UNA TRAGEDIA.

CUANDO LLEGUE A MI CUARTO ENTRE SIGILOSAMENTE, TRATANDO DE QUE NO ME DOLIERA LOS RECUERDOS DE ESA RECAMARA DONDE HABIA PASADO TIEMPO CON LA QUE IBA SER MI HERMANA, MIS OJOS SE NUBLABAN CON LA PONSOÑA QUEDEBIAN DE SER LAGRIMAS PERO NO LAS PODIA DERRAMAR. BUSQUE RAPIDAMENTE ROPA AGRADABLE PARA PODER SALIR DE AHÍ E IR A BUSCAR A CHARLIE A CASA. NO HABIA IDO DE CAZA QUE YA TENIA LOS OJOS NEGROS. PERO NO ME IMPORTO ASI BUSCARIA A CHARLIE Y DESPUES ENCONTRARIA ALGO SERCA PARA CAZAR. ENTRE RAPIDAMENTE AL GARAJE Y TOME LAS LLAVEZ DEL OCHE DE CARLISLE EL MERCEDES NEGRO Y LO ENCENDI Y LO TUBE ENCENDIDO EN PUNTO MUERTO POR UNOS SEGUNDO Y LO HECHE ANDAR HACIA LA CARRETERA VELOZMENTE. CUANDO DI LA VUELTA EN LA CASA DE CHARLIE ME ESTACIONE FRENTE LA CASA, YA ESTABA OBSCURO Y LAS LUCES DE LA CASA ESTABAN APAGADAS. SALÍ DEL COCHE Y SUBI POR LA VENTANA DE LA RECAMARA DE BELLA, SURECAMARA ESTABA DESCUIDADA, NO QUISE PARARME PARA VER QUE HACIA Y SEGUI CAMINADO A OBSCURAS, ERA FACIL VER PARA MI, ASI QUE LA LUZ ENCENDIDA NO ME ERA UTÍL. ME SENTE AL PIEDE LAS ESCALERAS ESPERANDO A QUE LLEGARA ALGUIEN PERO NADIE. DESPUES DE UN RATO PERSIVI EL SONIDO DE UNA CAMIONETA. ¿LA CAMIONETA DE BELLA? YA SE HABIA ENTERADO. ESPERE A QUE SALIERA DE LA CAMIONETA PARA IRME POR DONDE LLEGUE Y DESPUES TOCAR LA PUERTA COMO SI NO HUBIERA ENTRADO. PERO NO SE BAJABA. ASI QUE ESPERE MÁS TIEMPO. PERO POR QUE NO LO PODIA VER QUE ERA ÉL. ALGO ME ESTABA SUCEDIENDO , NO ERA NORMAL QUE NO PUDIERA VER A CHARLIE TRATANDO DE SALIR DE LA CAMIONETA O DE SABER SI ERA ÉL. DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS LA PERSONA QUE TRAIA LA CAMIONETA BAJO Y DESPUES SE ESCUCHO OTRA VOZ, ASI QUE NO ERA CHARLIE PERO SE ESCUCHABA LA VOZ DE BELLA. NO, PERO BELLA ESTA MUERTA ¿NO? SI. Y QUIEN ES ESE CHICO QUE GRITA SARTA DE ESTUPIDECES. NO ENTIENDO. ¿QUÉ PASA? ESTARÉ VIENDO COSAS. ESTOY QUEDANDO LOCA AHORA SI. NO, LA VOZ DE BELLA, NO. YO LA VI CAER. SI. PERO NO ES BELLA. SINO ENTREBA POR ESA PUERTA ESA PERSONA IBA TENER QUE SALIR YO ESCUCHARON PASOS SIGILOSOS EN EL EXTERIOR DE LA CASA Y SE DETUBO TRAS LA PUERTA. ME HACERQUE A LA PUERTA, ESPERANDO QUE ENTRARAN. SE ABRIO LENTAMENTE LA PUERTA Y ENTRO UNA SILUETA BAJA Y DELGADA CON LA RESPIRANCIONY EL CORAZON AJITADOS. Y LA SANGRE DETRÁS DE SUS VENAS PALPITANDO PRESIPITADAMENTE ERA EL OLOR QUE ANELABA, —BELLA— BUSCANDO LA RECEPTOR DE LA LUZ CON LA MANO NERVIOSA QUISE AYUDARLE Y LA ENCENDI Y SALTO VOLTIANDO HACIA MI Y SORPRENDIDA Y ASUSTADA.

-¡ALICE, OH, ALICE!-GINOTÉEO CHOCANDO CONTRA MI, SENTI SU SUAVE Y FRAGIL PIEL.

QUE ESTABA HACIENDO AQUÍ ELLA SI YO… YO LA VI MORIR. PERO AQUÍ ESTA. NO ESTA MUERTA. ¡QUE ALIVIO!

-¿BELLA?-HABIA NOTA DE CONFUCION Y FELICIADAD EN MI VOZ TAL Y COMO PENSE QUE SONARIA. BELLA NO ESTABA MUERTA. PERO NO SABIA COMO HABIA SOBREVIVIDO ESTO TENÍA QUE EXPLICARMELO. ALGO ME PASABA Y NO SABIA QUE ESTABA PASANDO. PERO LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES QUE ELLA ESTABA BIEN SANA Y SALVA AQUÍ CONMIGO DE NUEVO Y APROVECHARIA EL VIAJE PARA QUE ME CONTARA COMO HABIA ESTADO Y PARA DISCULPARME CON CHARLIE.

DATE END´S: 03-29-10.


End file.
